Summer's second chance
by Archive keeper
Summary: As Salem lay defeated by the hands of Ruby the hate and malice that had taken over Salem was gone. And it allowed Salem to remember everything she had forgotten, "Ruby! My daughter!" Personal head cannon in which I think Salem is really Summer.
1. Chapter 1

**welcome to the first ever Salem and Ruby Centerd story! Woo!**

 **It took a while to think up a plot point for this but I decided this would be the best way.**

 **This story is spawned from my personal head cannon in which I think Salem is really Summer. So I wrote this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own RWBY in any way,Shape,or form. It belongs to Monty oum rest his soul. And rooster teeth.**

* * *

Salem was laying down before Ruby. Salem knew the pure honest soul had won against her hatred. It was in her defeat that her memory came back to her no longer blocked by hate. She rememberd her time as the leader of team STRQ. She remembered the Blond man she fell in love with, she remembered the Branwen siblings who where her best friends, she remembered the one person she loved most, her daughter Ruby, who was now standing in front of her ready to kill her.

"Ruby, my baby!" Salem now remembered her name was Summer said out to Ruby. This got Ruby to let her guard down. "Wha-What did you say?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby it's me you mother." She said only to get a blow to her face by crescent rose.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DARE MENTION MY MOTHER!" Ruby was furious. But Summer needed to let her daughter know she was who she said she was.

"It's really me Ruby, remember when you were just a little girl how you would always come to me and snuggle with me under my white hood? Remember when I would tell you the story's of fairytale sand tell you that were here to make things better? Remember on Saturdays when it would rain in patch I would bake you your favorite cookies, chocolate chip, and for breakfast I would always serve your with fresh Strawberries on your plate?"

As Summer said those words Ruby began to loosen her grip on her weapon slowly with each word until she was on the ground with her mother Crying.

"M-Mom!? I-Is it really you!? Your really alive!?" She asked.

"Yes, Yes it's me! My precious Rose it's me!"

All this time the Women Ruby hated, the women she vowed to kill was her mother. For so long she accepted Summer died, and she would never see her mother again. But now here she was, her mother was the one who was the master behind everything that nearly destroyed her life. Ruby did the only thing she could. She went to summer and just hugged her. She gave in her hug years of loneliness, years of hatred, years of emptiness, but the most powerful she gave in her hug all the Love she had.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Ruby just repeated, feeling as if it was a dream she would wake up from she wanted to give the best she could before she thought she would wake up.

The reunited Mother and daughter spent the next hour talking. Ruby realized that Ozpin sent Summer to try and find a rare dust crystal but he did not expect the amount of Grimm. It was in her final hours that Summer felt that it as Ozpins fault that she would not see Ruby again, that it was his fault she would not see Ruby grow up, she saw Ozpin as cheating Ruby out of a childhood. So in an act of desperation she used the rare Black dust and merged it into herself, she failed to relise that a Black dust crystal is formed by the hate and malice of a ancient Grimm. And it turned her into the "thing" she became.

"What's going to happen?" Ruby asked

"the Crystal that had me under it's influence is gone, but I'm afraid that my soul was tied to it, with it gone I'm dying." Summer said with sadness in her voice.

"NO! I just got you back! I can't lose you again!" Ruby cried.

"I'm sorry my little Rose but it's out of our control. But in the knowledge I gathered I can perform an old ritual to allow my soul and consciousness to go back in time and dwell in you when you were younger." Summer said her plan

"It's to late for us but I could atone for my sins in guiding you in the past."

"Y-You can?" Ruby said.

"Yes my little Girl I can."

"OK" Ruby agreed.

As Summer began the ritual with the last of her strength Ruby said on last thing to her Mother.

"I love you Mom!"

"And I love you my daughter"

* * *

 **Location Dust till Dawn. Four years in the past.**

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

Ruby was in the back of her store reading a weapons magazine with her headphones on. When she heard a voice.

 **"Ruby."**

Ruby jumped in start, she looked around and saw that their were men getting dust, one of them saw her and pulled out a weapon. Ruby knew that this was a robbery and she was a bit excited.

 **"Alright kid put your hands in the air!"** The fool didn't stand a chance. He was sent trough the Glass and knocked unconscious.

As the rest of the robbers looked at what happens they saw a girl unfurl a large scythe and did what looked like a rehearsed swinging of her scythe.

 **"OK, get her!"**

The Goons went out after her but stood no chance at all.

It was then that Roman fired a shot at her to escape.

 **"Up on the rooftop!"** Their was that voice again Ruby had no idea what it was but she looked on the rooftop and saw roman fleeing.

"Mind if I go after him?"

What transpired was unfortunate, Roman escaped and Ruby was brought in by A Huntress, who then tried to give her a chewing but Ruby was else were.

'What was that voice I heard? I'm I Going crazy!?' She thought to herself.

 **"No my little Rose, your not going Crazy."** Summer told her. Ruby was so scared she let out a startled Yelp, fortunately Glynda smacked her crop on the desk at the same time.

'Wha-Wha..-who are you!?' Ruby thought

" **Not know Ruby, you have a guest and you need to listen to what he has to say."**

"Ruby Rose...You, have silver eyes.

"Uhh," 'creeper' Ruby thought. Getting a giggle from her inside voice.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"Signal Academy."

"They thought you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

 **"Help yeah!"**

'Not helping!' Ruby thought in frustration.

"Well one teacher in particular."

"I see, it's just I've met only two other scythe users before, one being a dusty old Crow."

"Oh that's my uncle! I was complete garbage before he took me in and now I'm like Huwahh schaa!"

"So I've noticed."

The Q&A went on for a few minutes resulted in Ruby being accepted into Beacon.

As she was heading Home for the night she was able to finally talk with the voice.

'Uh-Hi stange voice in my head' she thought to herself

" **Hello Ruby,"** the voice called out in a Motherly tone, one Ruby liked.

'So- am I going crazy or what?'

 **'Giggle' "No Ruby your not Crazy, It's me Ruby your mother"**

Ruby just stood there frozen in place, Her mother was the dearest thing she ever had and even though she was gone she still held Summer in her deepest part of her heart.

'Wha-What!? That can't be! That's impossible!

So Summer explained everything to Ruby, from her fails mission to her act of coming back. Needless to say Ruby was shocked beyond belief. The. She cried, she cried that her mother was with her, she cried that she was going to be able to get a chance she always wanted in being with her mother.

'So what are we going to do?'

 **"We're going to rest up for the night then I Want you to be on the ship early first thing"** Summer said

'ALRIGHT!' Was Ruby's last thought before heading home.

* * *

 **And cut! This is it for the first chapter! I must admit I don't know when I'll update this story. So many others I'm doing. Poise College is nearing it's end. But hope you liked this story that spawned from personal head cannon.**


	2. Chapter 2 A minor dodged a major ripple

**welcome back! I hope this story turns out good. Truth be told this story was born by a spur of the moment. I originally had the first chapter listed as a OxpinXSalem story. But then decided to makes it something else and wham! This was born. Pretty crazy huh!. Any way I suppose I took a Naruto and Kyuubi slide in terms of the interaction. But then Hey! Salem's voice actor is Cortana!. So why not go with the AI Master chief thing? Any way here is the the next chapter, fair warning I don't know how Much I'll follow the story, I may branch off or may not. We'll see how the story goes. Fav follow and review! Spam Reviews! I feed off of reviews!**

 **Don't comment on my grammar please, I suffer disabilities and they affect my spelling a bit, so please refrain from grammar comments. I get them enough on my other story's. Thank you!**

 **Any way please follow my other story's as well! Hope you enjoy!**

 **" Summer talking to Ruby in her mind"**

"Talking in general"

'Ruby talking back to Summer in thought'

'thoughts'

 **'Summers Thoughts'**

 **Also their seems to be a popular theory that Cinder was under the influence or at least working with Salem. But in this story that theory is not accepted.**

* * *

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me!"

" _Please stop"_

 **"Yang's right Ruby"**

"Really did its no big deal."

"what do you mean no big deal? Everyone is gonna think your the bees knees!"

"I don't want to be the bees knees, or any kind a knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

 **"Don't sell yourself short Ruby getting into beacon at your age is indeed a special thing."**

'Thanks mom.' Ruby thought a little mad that her mom sided with Yang.

" **The crime was perpetrated by notorious criminal Roman Torchwick Who continues to evade law enforcement. In other news-"**

 **"Don't worry Ruby, we'll get him next time."**

'I don't know mom, I'm still ticked that he got away.'

 **"I know dear, but we'll come out on top in the end."**

 **"Greetings."**

"Who's that?"

 **"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."**

"Oh."

* * *

"Wow"

'Gasp!' "Sis! That kids got a collapsable staff! Uhh! And she's got a fire sword!"

"Ow ow!"

"Easy their sis, their just weapons."

"Just weapons!? Their an extension of ourselves!"

 **'It would seem our daughter takes after you Qrow more then I thought.'** Summer thought to herself, saddened that she was not able to see Ruby grow up with Qrow and Tai raising her. **(That came out not the way I wanted it too DX)**

"But aren't you happy with your weapon?"

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! It's just, I like meeting new ones it's like meeting new people, but better."

 **"Ruby."** Summer said in her best upset yet sweet tone.

'Yes Mom?' Ruby thought back unnoticing.

 **"We're going to have a LONG talk about you social skills, you need to be more social if you want to be a better fighter"**

'Aww' Ruby thought with a pout.

 **"No aww's or buts you need to be more social"**

'Augh! you sound like dad! first! what does being social have to do with fighting?' Ruby thought back to her mother.

 **'Being social builds bonds Ruby, you can't be a good fighter if you can't form friendships!'** Summer shot back ignoring the part about dad.

Unfortunately as they were thinking to themselves (get it!) Yang just slipped away. Also since Ruby was having a private thought with her Mom she failed to realize that she was about to walk right into a crabby-Girls luggage.

fortunately Summer told her just in time for her to avoid a collision. as a result of **Divine** Intervention Ruby instead walked into a Black-clad (Emo) Neko!

 _"OOF"_

"Sorry! sorry! I tried to avoid that girls baggage and bumped into you, sorry." Ruby apologized.

"It's fine." was all Ruby got.

 **'So this is Blake Belladonna Ruby told me so much about before I was sent back in time.'** Salem err Summer thought to herself.

"Umm I'm Ruby, nice to meet you."

"Blake." She said not evan looking at Ruby.

 **'Wow from what Ruby told me about Blake I'm surprised she gave her name to her so soon.'**

"So.. what brings you here to Beacon?" Ruby asked, wanting to brake the tension.

"Same as you." was all Ruby got.

'Mom! a little help!' Ruby asked.

 **"Ask what her books about."** Was Summers advise.

"So, what are you reading?' Ruby asked surprising Blake enough to actually look at her.

"It's a book about a man with two souls each fighting for control." She told her.

"I always loved books, My sister and dad would always read me stories when I was little, I always wanted to be the hero's in those books." Ruby said. Summer just cringed with guilt but did not say anything.

"Thats quite the thing, but the world is not like the books of fairy tails."

"Well thats why were here, to make it better." Ruby told her with an innocent aura only a Rose could give.

"That's... That's quite the admirable goal." Blake said, like this Ruby girl just a little bit more.

"We'll do you know where the auditorium is? cause I'm lost." Ruby asked with hope in her voice.

"Sorry this is my first time here, I don't know where it is either." Blake Told her.

 **"Ruby! I'm hurt you would not ask me! your awesome mother who attended Beacon for locations on campus!"** Summer said in a fake hurt voice.

'Sorry mom! can you please tell me where we need to go?'

 **"Alright but do what I tell you ok?"**

'Yes mom!' Ruby thought with relief.

"OK Blake! I just remembered that i studied the Campus before I came here, I'm just bad under pressure. OK! this way to the auditorium!"

As the two girls went to said destination Summer had no Idea what she had done nor how much history changed because she warned Ruby of luggage.

It would be a history that is unsure, a history of uncertainty, and a future where anything could happen.

* * *

 **And cut! Yes I know what I did and yes short chapter. First off, yes I'm a believer in the theory that Qrow is Ruby's dad. and due to finals I'm going to be VERY busy! so enjoy this** **chapter.**

 **Fav. Follow. and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **thanks you!**


End file.
